Mysterious Circumstances
by Kudamonday
Summary: If your turned two feet tall and your mentor dies, what would you do? In this story, the Teen Titans have been turned two feet tall, whats worse, Batman has been murdered! Now with another parent gone in Robin's life, he starts to break, but will Batman's will lead him to a new father or a new master? Daddy!Bats and Daddy!Slade included! Please review, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Circumstances**

**Chapter 1:** **The Death Of Batman**

**Pairing(s):** **Slade/Robin Father to Son Relationship, Batman/Robin Father to Son Relationship, Possible Robin/Raven Later On.**

**Characters:** **Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Robin, Slade, Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson, Batman, Bruce Wayne, Background OC's That Aren't Important, Superman, Wonder Woman, Alfred Pennyworth, Batgirl, Barbra Gordon.**

**Rated:** **'T' for safety and Robin's mouth.**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Mystery, Supernatural.**

**Description:** **Robin and other Titans have resent run into a... small problem. Well, its actually a huge problem as of late. The Teen Titans have been turned chibi, as in around two feet tall, and can't find a cure anywhere. Things go from bad to worse when the Dark Knight is murdered during one of his patrols, leaving Robin to be tossed into the system. That is, until a will is dug up and they send Robin to a Mister Slade Wilson. Can Robin deal with his new size and the grief of losing his father? Will Slade be able to handle a two foot high child with daddy issues? Why are Wintergreen and Alfred such good friends? All this and more will be answered in... Mysterious Circumstances!**

**A/N:** **If anyone in the crowd tonight has even watched one episode of TTG please stand up. But seriously, I actually watched the first episode a few months ago and thought it was, to a degree, cute. But I don't watch it anymore, I lost interest in it completely. But this story came to me the other night. Well, I hope you like Chibi Robin because that's happening! Please review!**

* * *

Robin awoke on the cold pavement of Jump City Square with a raging headache, he rubbed his sore head and stood to his feet, but... everything was so... tiny? The bird stared at a massive crowd of people as they stood around him in a tight circle, he stepped back and tried to find out in his mind why he was only around two feet tall. He and the Teen Titans had been off trying to fight Mad Mod who had broken out of prison, again. They had been about to finish him when he pulled out some kind of Ketchup bottle looking thing out of his pants and shot each of them with it, after that the world had gone black. Robin shook his head as he realized that he was now turned to the size of a two year old, god, today could not get any worse.

So of course it did.

By the time the Titans regrouped and got home, the city was in an uproar about the team now being tiny. Raven seemed to not mind TOO much mostly just commenting a 'Really?', Beast Boy found it 'Epically Cool!', Cyborg was pissed about not being able to reach the T-cars wheel without the help of three stacked dictionaries, Starfire thought it was cute... and Robin, well, lets just say he was less then happy about this 'Utter bullshit'.

"Holy Small size, Batman." Robin mumbled to himself as he sat between Raven and Starfire in the back.

At the very least, now Robin wasn't the shortest on the team, but the news did little to help his anger at the given situation. As soon as they got home, Robin walked to the TV and turned on Gotham news, if he were to be accused of being worried about his former mentor, he'd claim that it was a force of habit to watch Gotham news, which it was. As the TV powered on, Beast Boy took a seat next to Robin on one side and Cyborg on the other, they'd deal with fixing themselves later or wait for it to wear off. Soon, a picture of a young woman in her late 20's stood in front of a burning building, she looked panicked.

"Hello everyone, this is Vicky Vale here in front of Gotham's History Exhibit where the legendary Batman is fighting Two-Face, Joker and Harley Quin inside. Things are not looking good here tonight as the caped crusader seems to be missing inside, the police say that Batman has three minutes to get out before the building will collapse." The woman explained, it didn't take a genus to realize that ever woman in Gotham had a thing for Batman or Bruce Wayne.

Robin went tense, he wasn't worried, Batman had had worse odds against him hundreds of times before, he'd always come home alive. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were on the edges of there seats as a loud creak escaped the building. Two minutes left. A loud bang sounded as Batman chased Joker onto the roof along with Two-face and Harley not far behind the crazed clown prince of Gotham. Batman attacked with full force as he fought hard against the villains, he was horribly out numbered and Robin realized that he was limping slightly. One minute left. Punches and kicks were thrown this way and that as Joker ran back inside, Batman followed him in to stop him. Thirty seconds left. Robin was shivering slightly but kept his composure as he waited for his father to appear out of the building with a knocked out Joker and swing away just in time, like he always did. Ten seconds left. Robin watched as now Two-face and Harley ran back inside, no problem, Batman could stop them too... right? Suddenly, the building collapsed in on itself, Robin watched in fear as loud screams escaped the building. Sadly... he recognized his fathers voice above the rest of the dying villains.

Vicky stood in absolute horror as nothing but dust remained of the burning building, everything was an eery silence in the air, the civilians waited patiently for there hero to appear out of the rubble and assure his people that he was alive and not crushed to death. Suddenly, Commissioner Gordon dashed forward with other police officers in search of Batman, Robin waited. After another ten minutes Robin realized that the other Titans were also watching, Robin specifically noticed Starfire crying in the corner of the couch.

"It'll be okay Star... Bats is gonna be fine... he always is." Robin tried to assure her, he could sense Raven trying to calm the tension in the air, but to no avail.

A loud cry was heard, causing Robin to swing back around and see the TV, only for his heart to nearly stop at what he saw. It was Commissioner Gordon, in his older hands he held a black silky object that Robin knew all too well, Batman's cowl. Gordon sighed a deep sigh before walking up to the camera and holding up the cape.

"I'm sorry folks... the Batman... is dead." With that, the TV was turned off by Cyborg as he finally realized that Robin was shaking uncontrollably.

Cyborg stared with wide eyes at the youngest member of the team. "Rob? Man, are you okay?"

Robin just kept shivering, suddenly, the phone rang on the TV meaning someone wanted a video chat, Raven quickly pressed the okay button and stared with wide violet colored eyes as Supermen appeared on the screen. He looked just a horrified as the Titans, he turned to Robin and even Beast Boy could almost hear his heart drop as he saw the boy shake in horror and fear. Without a word, Superman ran to the teleporters and was teleported to the main room of Titans Tower. There was no time to ask why they knew how to break there defenses so easily, Superman looked sorrowful as he stood in person before the five horrified teenagers.

"I'm so sorry, Richard." Superman said to Robin. "I... I should have saved him."

Robin didn't respond, he just kept shaking as he went into shook. "Wait, so who is the Batman anyways?" Beast Boy asked. "Like, is the world gonna notice if whoever he was dies or was he an average Joe?"

"Yes, they will notice for sure." Superman responded. "Batman is Bruce Wayne, or, was in this case." Robin winced at those words.

Raven stepped forward. "You called Robin Richard, right? So that makes him Richard Grayson, the adopted son and heir of Bruce Wayne AKA Batman."

Superman stared at the floor. "Yes, its all true. I'm sorry that Robin didn't tell you earlier. You see, he, Speedy and Kid Flash all took the heroes oath to never tell there ID's to anyone that wasn't in the JL, sorry kids."

Cyborg stood up. "We are NOT kids."

"Um, I've been wondering for a few minutes now... why are you all like two feet tall." Superman asked as he studied the Titans.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Super villain stuff, ya'h know."

Superman nodded in understanding, he himself had once even been turned into a cat after all. "I see, well, I have to take Robin and find out what Bruce said in his will on what to do in this situation, I know he updated it after he adopted Robin."

Superman sighed as he helped Robin to his feet. "Lets go." He said as he led Robin out the door.

Little did anyone know, but the Teen Titans wouldn't see Robin for another seven months.

* * *

**A/N:** **What do you think? Lame, dumb, stupid? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Circumstances**

**Chapter 2: Will As In Wintergreen**

**Pairing(s):** **Slade/Robin Father to Son Relationship, Batman/Robin Father to Son Relationship, Possible Robin/Raven Later On.**

**Characters:** **Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Robin, Slade, Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson, Batman, Bruce Wayne, Background OC's That Aren't Important, Superman, Wonder Woman, Alfred Pennyworth, Batgirl, Barbara Gordon.**

**Rated:** **'T' for safety and Robin's mouth.**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Tragedy, Supernatural.**

**Description:** **Robin and other Titans have recently run into a... small problem. Well, its actually a huge problem as of late. The Teen Titans have been turned chibi, as in around two feet tall, and can't find a cure anywhere. Things go from bad to worse when the Dark Knight is murdered during one of his patrols, leaving Robin to be tossed into the system. That is, until a will is dug up and they send Robin to a Mister Slade Wilson. Can Robin deal with his new size and the grief of losing his father? Will Slade be able to handle a two foot tall child with daddy issues? Why were Wintergreen and Alfred such good friends? All this and more will be answered in... Mysterious Circumstances!**

**A/N:** **Wow, two updates in one day! I updated for you all. Please review!  
**

* * *

Robin flinched as he sat in a small chair in the Justice League Lobby, he kept telling himself to be strong and unreadable, but his heart was burning from the inside out. It actually happened, Robin had had to witness another parent die before his eyes, even after Bruce promised never to leave him behind like his parents had when they slipped away into Heaven. A deep pain entered Robin's gut as he dove for the trashcan, due to his new height, he had to get on his tiptoes to reach the can and vomit violently into it. Whelp, I guess that's what I get for not sleeping properly, Robin thought grimly as he felt a pang of regret for the poor janitor who had to clean THAT up. A small noise sounded through the room as Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, Green Lantern Hale Jordan, Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl and Black Canary appeared out of the conference room.

The orphaned bird perked up as they entered, he walked over to them and stared up at them with widely masked eyes as he waited for one of them to speak, curious on who he was to be taken in by. He turned his stare to Superman, who seemed to flinch at the look.

"Clark." Robin said. "Who's going to be taking me then? Legally I mean, not in living wise, I still have Jump to protect, ya'h know."

Superman rubbed the back of his head. "Er, look Dickie. There have been some... minor issues."

"Like what?" Robin asked.

Wonder Woman sighed. "Alfred is dead, as you know from before when he died two months ago."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Yes, why? Whats wrong?"

"Well, according to Bruce Wayne's will, your supposed to be placed only in the care of Alfred if he were to die. But, as you know, Alfred is dead. So, we had to use Alfred's will now." Flash explained.

A feeling of worry rose in Robin as he stared at the crimson clad hero before him. "Flash? Who is taking me?" He asked, fear ever present in his tone of voice.

"You see, funny thing is." Flash started, but stopped.

Robin bat-glared at the speedster. "Barry, please answer me, who is taking me away?"

The room was quiet, someone had to tell him eventually, but everyone was a bit afraid to. "The person you'll be homed with is Will Wintergreen, he was a close friend of Alfred's during his time as a secret agent for the UK government. We're trying to get ahold of this guy, but, none of us know him, sadly."

"Strange, Alfred never even once mentioned a Will Wintergreen as far as I can remember." Robin commented as he stared at the floor.

After a few more hours of everyone trying to remember if Batman or Alfred mentioned this guy, they came up with zero answers, but if Alfred trusted him, so did Robin. Thankfully Wintergreen had been kind enough to keep Robin's secret ID under check while the league tried to figure out what to do with Batman now dead. Until they had sorted that all out, the League had full reason to believe that it was not safe for Robin to stay in Jump City if someone wanted revenge on Batman and decided to kill Robin instead since he's dead. As soon as Wintergreen arrived, Robin was able to study him more. He looked to be Alfred's age with grayish brown hair and greenish brown eyes while wearing a black suit, the whole appearance screamed Alfred almost. Wintergreen frowned at Robin in confusion as he looked down at him with a touch of concern in his aged eyes.

"Pardon me, but I thought you'd be taller." Wintergreen said as he studied Robin.

Robin sighed. "Its only temporary sir, I should be normal in a few months, but until then I guess you'll get the mini package." Robin tried to put a bit humor in at the end of his sentence, but Wintergreen could easily see that he was in deep emotional pain at the time.

"Of course, I just hope you fit in the car seat. I must warn you, like your old butler I too am a butler, so please, forgive when I say that you will have to stay with me and my master until we sort things out. Do not worry, he is well aware of the situation and is happy to have, as he quoted, talented child in his abode." Wintergreen explained as he walked with Robin to the teleporters and were teleported to a corn field with an old car in the middle of a crop circle.

Robin nodded as he followed the old man. "I understand, if I can do anything to help, just ask and I'll try to help as much as I can."

"Oh don't worry, my master is fine with you just having the time to recover for now." Will said as he drove the car towards there destination. "Just rest."

Before Robin knew it, he was asleep in the old car as he slowly slipped into the troubled fog. Wintergreen sighed a breath of relief, poor child, he knew all too well what it must be like to feel abandoned like that. He frowned as his thoughts brought him back to a mere two hours ago.

* * *

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

**Wintergreen's POV**

Will Wintergreen smiled as he made tea for his long time friend/master/partner as he readied himself for the day. As usual, he expected to see Slade once again knocked out over a stack of papers, but to the old mans surprise, Slade was wide awake and watching the Gotham news. He glanced at the screen and smiled an elderly smile as he handed Slade his cup of tea.

"Interested in the news today, sir?" He asked.

Slade nodded, but was very interested in the news. "It appears are friend Batman has kicked the bucket." He exclaimed.

Will nearly dropped his own cup of tea. "Sir... its no time for jokes, I already am dealing with the death of Alfred... I'm not in the mood for a bat joke today."

"Its no joke, Will. I'm dead serious, dead as the Bat that is." Slade told his friend, he knew that Wintergreen was very close to Alfred and that the old butler had passed away a few months ago.

Wintergreen glared at the screen as he nearly fainted at the news feed. "Hello worldly watchers, Vickey Summers here with the news of the death of Batman himself. It has been confirmed that his body has been found and identified as Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham. It has also been confirmed that Richard Grayson is indeed Robin the Boy Wonder. News of who he will be placed in the custody of is up next."

Slade smirked to himself as he handed Wintergreen a folder. "Will... I suggest you get dressed to drive into Jump City today." He told him.

"Excuse me sir?" Wintergreen asked as he began to flip through the contents of the paper.

"You heard me, I believe we'll be having a little visitor here very soon." Slade said.

Wintergreen frowned as he read the contents. It clearly read that if Bruce Wayne died then Richard Grayson would go to Alfred Pennyworth, but if Alfred Pennyworth died then any belongings belonging to him would go to-

Will Wintergreen.

"How long have you known." Will whispered to Slade as he shut the folder.

Slade sighed. "Months, but trust me Will, I never wanted it to happen like this."

Wintergreen nodded as he scooped his car keys out of a bowl on the coffee table placed there for car keys and house keys. "I'll be back by noon, be dressed without the mask, I don't need him having a hard attack by the time we get home."

Slade smirked as the news went back on, then turned to Wintergreen. "Nice hair, Will."

Wintergreen glanced at the screen and growled at the very old picture on screen, it had him on one of his photo days in the army, back when he had longer hair. "Sir, everyone had long hair back then." He said before disappearing out the door.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Slade Wilson stood tall by the door as he watched Wintergreen pull up in the driveway, he cocked his head as he realized that no one was in the passenger seat, was he unable to get Robin after all? He almost burst out laughing though as he watched Wintergreen help a two foot tall Robin out of the car, who still had his uniform on and everything. He stood back and opened the door, causing Robin to stop dead in his tracks.

"Hm... have we met?" Robin asked Slade.

Slade smiled. "Maybe..."

Robin gulped as he recognized that smooth and relaxed voice. "S-Slade?" He asked fearfully.

"Correct apprentice." Slade smiled oh so evilly, before he could move though, Robin was up the stairs and had locked himself in the bathroom.

Wintergreen glared at Slade. "Real smooth, sir."

"Shut it." Slade threatened as he climbed up the stairs after Robin.

With a sigh from Slade, he knocked on the door, hoping the boy would come out on his own. However, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. "GO AWAY!" Robin screamed from the bathroom.

"Richard, come out, I just want to make you my apprentice." Slade said, too bad that was NOT the right answer.

Robin glared the door with hate as he sat curled up in the bathtub, hating Slade with everything in his being. "Just go away, I don't want you near me, you'll hurt me like you always do!"

Slade sighed, even at two feet tall, Robin still had that famous rebellious spirit of his, personally the mercenary wasn't sure if he liked that or not. "Dickie Bird... that's what your father called you right? Come out... we're getting Chinese okay?" He asked, hoping to tempt the hopefully hungry hero out with food.

Robin seemed to think about this for a few minutes. "You won't hurt me, right?" He practically begged.

"I won't, you're already in alot of pain right now... I won't hurt you anymore." Slade assured the child.

"Promise?" The bird asked from behind the door.

Slade bit back a chuckle. "I promise, you have my word."

With that said, Robin very very slowly opened the large wooden door and tiptoed out, staring at Slade with large masked eyes. After a few moments, he looked to Wintergreen and dashed behind the old man, hiding behind him. Slade sighed, this was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's wondering why Robin's acting like a small child, its because when he got turned into a two foot tall version of himself he started to very slowly regress in a way to a younger version of his mind. He still remembers everything, but right now he's taking the person he's considered as a father's death like a small child would. Therefore he is confused, scared and upset with the people he can feel like he can blame, and since Joker and Two-Face died in the fire too, he's blaming Slade inside his mind. See, somewhat logical! Please review!**


End file.
